Ser padre
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque le tomó dieciocho años entenderlo, porque quizás cometió demasiados errores y se dio cuenta muy tarde de que todo estaba y era por su culpa, pero la verdad, pese a todo eso, él amaba a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo...


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

_"Esta historia participa en el Reto día del padre del foro The Ruins"_

**Bien, por fin lo hice y si soy honesta, resultó algo más complicado que de lo que esperaba, digo, tomando en cuenta de que adoro a los Malfoy y Lucius es mi amor platónico después de su hijo Draco...**

**Pero en fin, espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Ser padre**

Quizás se había tardado demasiado tiempo en averiguar que todo aquello estaba mal y quizás todo aquello era su culpa. No lo sabía o quizás sí, pero poco importaba en esos momentos de quien fuera la culpa. Lo menos importante en esos momentos era repartir culpas o juzgar a los malos o los buenos. De hecho, a esas alturas lo único que importaba era sobrevivir, pocos peleaban aún por la causa, porque tanto mortífagos como aurores luchaban para salir vivos y para que sus seres amados estuvieran bien.

Y el era uno de esos que habían abandonado la causa hace un buen tiempo. En esos momentos lo único que le importaba era encontrar a su hijo. Con varita en mano y gritando a todo pulmón, a Lucius Malfoy ya no le interesaba si ganaba Potter o ganaba el Lord Oscuro, no le importaba si después de la batalla viviría o moriría o si pasaba el resto de sus días en Azkaban. No, eso no le importaba, solo le importaba encontrar a su niño y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Corría, como nunca había corrido antes, sin reparar mucho sobre si tenía que saltar, agacharse o el aire le faltaba, no le importaba si se golpeaba, medio tropezaba o recibía algunos hechizos débiles por parte de tontos estudiantes que lo pretendían detener. Él mantenía su varita firme y los ojos fijos al frente, maldiciendo para abrirse el paso entre la gente y gritando con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su hijo. Nunca antes había sentido las cuerdas vocales tan tensas como en esos momentos, pero aunque se quedara sin voz, seguiría llamando a Draco con voz ronca y desesperación.

Su mujer iba a su lado, igual de desesperada que él, gritando y maldiciendo tanto a buenos como a malos, el objetivo era abrirse camino. No los podían culpar, porque lo hacían por su hijo, su único hijo. El señor tenebroso los podría matar después de aquello si así lo quería, pero esos no los detendría, los podrían encerrar de por vida en Azkaban, pero aún así eso no les asustaba, su verdadero miedo estaba en esos instantes de incertidumbre en los que no sabían si su hijo seguía vivo o había muerto.

—¡Draco! —volvió a llamar Lucius, separándose de Narcissa para dejar ese lugar e ir a las mazmorras a buscar a Draco que no parecía estar por ningún lado.

Rogaba al cielo que estuviera bien y que hubiese sido inteligente. Que sus enseñanzas no fuera en vano y que como le había enseñado, pusiera su seguridad por encima del heroísmo. No le importaba si lo tachaban de cobarde los demás, solo quería que su pequeño dragón estuviera vivo y a salvo, como buen Slytherin que era, siendo audaz y dandole prioridad a al instinto de preservación.

—¡Lucius! —escuchó a su esposa, pero no contestó, pues una enorme acomantula se apareció en el vestíbulo, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba él.

El hombre retrocedió un poco y sin temblar, maldijo con lo que aún le quedaba de voz. Una serpiente de fuego salió de la varita del patriarca Malfoy y dejó solo cenizas de lo que había sido una araña colosal. Volteó hacia atrás y notó que su mujer se acercaba a él, corriendo descalza, pues los tacones los había dejado hace mucho atrás cuando uno se había roto. No, el glamour no importaba, tampoco importaba el dolor o el riesgo a correr.

—Sube, buscalo arriba, en la sala de los menesteres a lo mejor y se ha escondido ahí —indicó Lucius, tomando rumbo hacia abajo.— Lo buscaré en la sala común Slytherin —anunció, perdiéndose entre los escombros y la distancia.

—¡Te cuidado! —fue lo último que escuchó por parte de su mujer, antes de seguir el camino.

Bajo las escaleras de piedra, que se encontraban en muy mal estado, para luego levantar la varita y pronunciar «Lumus». El lugar estaba hecho una porquería, solitario y destrozado, se notaba que la batalla se había extendido a esos rumbos, pero había finalizado sin dejar a nadie vivo. No pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho, pensando lo peor, sobre todo porque ahí había una gran cantidad cuerpos de alumnos y mortífagos. Tanta sangre derramada sin sentido alguno, todo por el capricho de un mago tenebroso, tanta sangre que se podía llamar inocente y solo rogaba porque la sangre de su hijo no fuera parte de ese río carmesí que corría entre las piedras. Observaba las caras de los chicos que ahí yacían, iluminando sus rostros pálidos y sin vida, pero por fortuna ninguno de ellos era Draco.

Finalmente se detuvo frente al muro de piedra y sintió un punzante dolor en su pecho, antes de que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el muro, sintiendo algunas nauseas. La bilis subió casi sin querer desde su estomago hasta su garganta, dándole un amargo sabor. Estaba depositando la mitad de sus esperanzas ahí adentro, rogándole a todas las deidades existentes que su pequeño estuviera sano y salvo en la sala común de Slytherin o en los dormitorios.

—Sangre Pura —murmuró, esperando que el muro se abriera, pero este no respondió.— ¿Toujours pur? ¿Salazar? ¿Slytherin? —dijo con algo más de firmeza y desesperación, chasqueando la lengua.— ¿Mortífago? ¿Lirio de plata? ¿Serpenzoria? ¿Ojos esmeraldas? ¿Barajitas? ¡Maldición! —gruñó, frustrado, cayendo en cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima idea de cual era la contraseña para entrar y si bien le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran por las buenas, un maldito muro de piedra vieja no lo iba a detener a esas alturas. Levantó la varita y retrocedió.— ¡Bombarda Maxima! —gritó con fuerza, causando la inminente destrucción de la entrada.

Unos gritos se escucharon adentro, al parecer había estudiantes vivos ahí, que se ocultaban y se acaban de asustar a mas no poder, pensando que habían ido a por ellos. Lucius entró sin mucha ceremonia e iluminó con su varita el lugar, ya que al parecer lo único que iluminaba a los chicos era la verdosa luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. Observó la cara de los alumnos que al parecer sintieron miedo al verlo, quizás por su desalineada apariencia o su expresión o por el detalle de que casi todo mundo sabía que el era un mortífago. Bah, eso no le importaba.

Ninguna de las caras lucía conocida y la presión en su pecho, así como el amargo sabor a bilis, comenzaban a hacerse presentes y con más intensidad. Si Draco no estaba ahí, entonces rogaba porque estuviera donde Narcissa había ido a buscar. Suspiró y se frotó el rostro con cansancio, no podía perder más tiempo ahí, lo sentía por los chicos que ahora había quedado expuestos, pero egoístamente su hijo estaba por encima de todo.

Miró los dormitorios y apresurando el paso se adentró a ellos. Solamente daría un vistazo más y si no había indicios de Draco, mejor iría a buscar con su mujer. Entró a los dormitorios de primero y nada... en los de segundo tampoco... los de tercero igual... los de cuarto... los de quinto... los de sexto, había unas chicas y un chico que sacó su varita para retarlo y defenderlas, Lucius bufó y cerró la puerta para seguir en busca de su hijo. Solo quedaban los dormitorios de séptimo...

Abrió la puerta con un temblor en la mano y en la oscuridad distinguió ocho sombras que tomaron un rostro cuando uno de los presentes iluminó el lugar con su varita. Apenas alcanzó a distinguir un rostro femenino muy familiar, pero antes de que diera un paso, la voz de un chico maldijo sin dudar y en un parpadear un rayo lo había golpeado y sacado de la habitación. Ridículo a más no poder, pero la vergüenza de ser atacado por un mocoso se disminuyó cuando los pasos y voces se acercaron.

—¿Señor Malfoy? —preguntó una voz femenina y vagamente conocida. El hombre rubio se incorporó algo adolorido y visualizando a Pansy Parkinson, sonrió, nunca pensó alegrarse de ver a esa mocosa fastidiosa que andaba detrás de su hijo como en esos momentos.

—¿Donde está Draco? —fue lo primero que brotó de los labios de Lucius en esos momentos.

—¿Papá? —escuchó y ahora sí su corazón se detuvo unos segundos y luego bombeó con todas sus fuerzas.

De la habitación salieron una rubia seguida del hijo de Nott, Goyle también salió de ahí junto con un chico de piel morena y otras dos chicas de cabello castaño, una de ellas más pequeña que la otra. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, una rubia cabellera platinada salió de igual manera. El hombre no pensó dos veces antes de levantarse e ir a donde el joven rubio para abrazarlo.

—Draco, mi hijo —susurró con alivio, dejando salir todos sus miedos con esas palabras. Lo estrechó con fuerza por unos segundos y luego se alejó para verlo bien, comprobando que fuera de tener un labio reventado y un ojo morado, su pequeño dragón estaba bien.

Debía de admitir que él no había sido el mejor padre del mundo, que aunque siempre le había cumplido sus caprichos al pequeño rubio, quizás se había excedido un poco con su educación cruel y lo exigente que llegaba a ser, le había inculcado valores absurdos y había omitido enseñarle lo más importante de todo: el amor. Eso que lo había mantenido con vida en Azkaban, que le había dado fuerza para aguantar esas ultimas horas, eso había sido el amor que tenía por su hijo.

Los ojos grises del hombre mayor se comenzaron a humedecer, tomando por sorpresa a Draco, quien nunca en su vida había visto llorar a su padre. El mayor de los Malfoy volvió a abrazar al menor con fuerza, importándole un bledo y medio knut que los amigos de su hijo perdieran la imagen sería que tenía de él. ¡Lo había encontrado! ¡Estaba vivo! ¡Estaba bien! ¡Su pequeño estaba sano y salvo pese a su estupidez!

Pese a lo que hubiera esperado, sintió los brazos del menor rodeándolo y las lagrimas terminaron por escapar de sus ojos. Quizás era absurdo e increíble de creer, pero ese abrazo, era el primer abrazo mutuo que se deban como padre e hijo. Cuando Draco era pequeño solía abrazarse a la pierna de su padre, pero él siempre se había encargo de decirle que no era correcto manifestar el cariño así por parte de los hombres. ¡Malditas reglas de sociedad y protocolos! ¡Joder era su hijo, no tenía nada de malo! Al contrario, tenía todo el derecho a abrazarlo y hasta besarlo.

—Te quiero, papá —escuchó en voz muy baja y sonrió de forma amplia. Por esas tres palabras valía la pena morir e ir a Azkaban, si su hijo aún lo quería, pese a todo lo malo que había hecho, entonces todo había valido la pena, porque aunque le había tomado dieciocho años entenderlo, en esas últimas horas había entendido lo que era ser un padre y estar dispuesto a todo por un hijo, por su hijo, por Draco.

—Te amo, hijo —le respondió en el mismo tono y con la misma ternura que posiblemente el joven rubio no llegaba a recordar, pero esas palabras ya se las había dicho dieciocho años atrás, cuando su heredero aún estaba en una cuna y se había propuesto hacerlo un Malfoy con todas las de la ley. Sí, quizás se había equivocado mucho desde los primeros pasos de su hijo, pero jamás lo había dejado de querer, jamás había deseado otra cosa que no fuera el bien de su pequeño y en esos instantes se prometía a si mismo que jamás volvería a hacer nada que lo pusiera en peligro. Prefería morir que volver a poner en riesgo la vida de su hijo.

* * *

******¿Y qué tal les pareció? ¿No está tan mal o sí? ¿Me merezco galletitas, Ranitas de chocolate, Cruciatus, Algo? Oh, vamos aunque sea una carita, pero denme algo O:**

******A mi parecer, aunque no sé si reflejé mucho lo de ser padre, pues creo que no hay momento en la saga más emotivo entre los Malfoy, que cuando Lucius y Narcissa se olvidan de todo para buscar a su hijo...**

******En fin, saben que recibo de todo y con mucho gusto, así que no duden en decirme sus opiniones :3**

******Y de pasadita, anímense a ir a pasar por el foro: The Ruins y bueno si quieren a votar o incluso a participar en los retos...**

**¡Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leerme! ^^**


End file.
